Éxtasis
by Nuria Beilschmidt
Summary: No podemos elegir de quien nos enamoramos, por mucho que lo pretendamos. Ese maldito alemán consiguió que todo mi mundo comenzara a girar en torno a el, se convirtió en una droga para mi.


Aquel día la casa estaba muy tranquila, demasiado diría yo. Solamente se escuchaban las hojas del libro que Hungría tenía en las manos junto al sonido de mi piano, era tan raro no escuchar la voz de Prusia por ningún lado que ya incluso estaba empezando a preocuparme. Dejé de tocar y me levanté dejando atrás el inmaculado piano negro, me dirigí hacia el sofá que había frente a las grandes estanterías llenas de libros.

– Perdona, Hungría, ¿Has visto a Prusia hoy? – Me apoyé en aquél sofá.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás – ¿A Prusia? No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

– Estoy un poco preocupado, es bastante raro que no esté revoloteando ya por aquí. –

– Míralo por el lado bueno, así no nos da el coñazo. – Soltó una risita.

– Voy a preguntarle a su hermano, haber si sabe algo de el. – Me dirigí hacia la puerta.

– Como quieras. – Suspiró mientras volvía con su lectura.

Crucé el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, allí estaba Alemania junto a sus perros, abrí la puerta y me acerqué a el.

– Alemania, ¿Has visto por aquí a tu hermano? –

Alzó la vista. – Está en su habitación, me dijo que hoy no pensaba salir de allí. –

Me sorprendió un poco esa respuesta. – Eso no es muy común en el. –

– Intenté hablar con el, pero no quiere que entre nadie. –

– ¿En serio? – Le noté algo triste.

– Si, estoy algo preocupado, cuando vuelva de pasear a los perros lo volveré a intentar. – Se levantó y les puso las correas a los perros.

– Sería buena idea, si. –

Cogió a sus perros y los llevó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle, volví a entrar a la casa, algo más preocupado que antes. Mientras andaba por el pasillo llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Prusia, me quedé unos segundos frente a ella hasta que finalmente me decidí a tocar.

– ¿Prusia? – Alcé un poco la voz.

– Déjame – Su voz sonaba algo diferente.

Agarré el pomo de la puerta – Voy a entrar. –

– He dicho que me dejes. – Gruñió.

Abrí aquella puerta con decisión. Nada mas abrirla vi que aun estaba entre aquellas sábanas blancas, boca arriba con un brazo en la frente, por lo que pude apreciar llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior.

– ¿A caso he dicho que entraras? – Me miró de reojo.

– Sinceramente, me da igual lo que hayas dicho. – Me acerqué.

Gruñió levemente antes de hundirse dentro de las sábanas.

Me senté en uno de los lados de la cama. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

– ¿Por qué piensas que te lo voy a decir precisamente a ti? – Me miró por encima de las sábanas.

– Bueno, por lo menos he conseguido entrar, algo de ventaja llevo. – Sonreí levemente.

– Te has colado… – Murmuró.

– Debía hacerlo, no me hubieras dejado entrar de otra forma. – Aún con la pequeña sonrisa, me llevé una mano a la cara.

– Pues claro que no. – Musitó.

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio. – No voy a irme hasta que respondas a la pregunta. –

Se destapó levemente y se incorporó poco a poco. – ¿Se puede saber por que tienes tantas ganas de saberlo? Nunca te ha interesado lo mas mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer. –

– Y sigue sin importarme. – Crucé los brazos.

– ¿Entonces por que mierda es? – Levantó una ceja.

Suspiré. – Me tienes algo… preocupado. –

– Si, claro, ahora es el momento en el que me trago esa estupidez, ¿No? – Dijo con sorna.

Le miré. – ¿Qué estupidez? –

– Venga ya, Austria – Se levantó rápidamente mientras me miraba. – Los dos sabemos perfectamente que te da igual lo que me pase, seguro que te ha mandado West. –

– Oye, niñato – Le levanté alzando la voz. – Que sepas que tu hermano no es el único que se preocupa por ti. –

– Oh, ¿El señorito esta preocupado por mi? Eso no se lo cree nadie. – Sonrió.

– ¿Crees que si no estuviera preocupado estaría aquí? – Alcé bastante más la voz. – Lo que te pasa es que eres un crío, a la mínima ya estas quejándote por todo, ojala supieras lo que es sufrir. –

Me miró. – ¿Qué no se lo que es sufrir? – Rodeó la cama y se acercó a mí poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarme hasta quedarse a unos centímetros. – ¿Tan seguro estas de eso? –

– Por supuesto. – Le miré fijamente.

Dio media vuelta, se alejó un poco mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. – Entonces…– La bajó poco a poco. – Dime tú que piensas tras ver esto. –

Dejó toda su espalda al descubierto, estaba llena de cicatrices, volvió levemente su cara hacia mí, dejando que viera algunas de las cicatrices de su cuello y brazos. Aquello me dejó atónito.

– ¿Aun piensas que no se lo que es sufrir? – Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Eh… – No sabía que responderle.

– Lo imaginaba. – Dejó la camisa en un sillón color crema que había junto a el mientras volvía a darse la vuelta, dejando ver algunas cicatrices de su pecho.

– ¿C-Como te has hecho todo eso? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Eso no tiene importancia. – Suspiró.

– ¡¿P-Pero como no va a tenerla?! – Me acerqué a el rápidamente. – ¡Dime ahora mismo porqué tienes todas esas cicatrices! – Alcé la voz.

– ¿No es bastante evidente?– Siguió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Fruncí el ceño mientras observaba las cicatrices de sus hombros.

– ¿Sigues queriendo saber lo que me pasa? –

– Claro que si. – Dije firmemente.

Suspira. – Cada vez estoy mas débil, Austria, no creo que aguante mucho mas. –

Abrí totalmente los ojos. – ¿Q-Que insinúas? –

– Mírame, mi estado es lamentable, si esto sigue así lo mas seguro es que m… –

Le golpeé la cara con la mano.

– ¡¿Qué haces?! – Se llevó una mano a la zona donde le golpeé.

– ¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO; JODER! – Mis palabras salían algo temblorosas, empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos.

– ¿Austria? – Se quedó mirándome.

Tragué saliva mientras miraba hacia abajo ocultando las lágrimas.

– ¿P-Por qué…? – No paró de mirarme.

No sabía que hacer ni que decir, así que me dirigí hacia la puerta sin levantar la cabeza, ya que me sentía avergonzado, y tampoco me había secado las lágrimas de la cara, no quería que me viera así. Cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta la mano de Prusia la cerró de golpe, quedándose detrás de mí.

– ¿Dónde crees que vas? –

No dije nada, solo encogí un poco los hombros mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Me cogió del hombro y me giró. – ¡Austria joder, di algo! –

Me tapé la cara con los brazos. – ¡N-NO! –

– ¡¿Por qué te tapas la cara?! – Alzó la voz.

–… ¡C-Cállate y déjame! – Apreté más los brazos.

– ¿Ahora soy yo el que debe dejarte a ti? Ni hablar – Cogió mis brazos y los apartó.

Intenté esconder la cara como pude.

– ¿Por qué te escondes? – Volvió a preguntar.

– N-No quiero que me veas así…– Murmuré.

– ¿Así como? – Cogió mi cara y la levantó.

Miré hacia otro lado. – Así… –

– Te he visto llorar muchas veces, no me importa verte así una vez más. – Dijo entre risitas.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido. – ¡¿Q-Que dices?! ¡Cállate y déjame de una vez! –

– ¿Qué le dirás a Hungría cuando te vea así, eh? – Levantó una ceja.

– P-Pues… – No pensé en eso

– Antes de que te vayas deberías secarte esas lágrimas. – Sonrió.

– Si no me dejas los brazos libres va a ser un poco difícil, ¿No crees? – Moví un poco las muñecas.

– Bueno, hay otras formas de hacerlo. – Dijo mientras seguía sonriendo.

– Dímela tu, porque a mi no se me ocurre nin… – Acercó su cara a mi mejilla, besando el recorrido que una de mis lágrimas había dejado por toda mi mejilla.

– ¿Pr-Prusia…? –

– Esta puede ser una de las maneras, y la otra… – Comenzó a lamer toda mi mejilla.

– ¿Q-Que haces? – Empecé a sonrojarme.

– Secarte las lágrimas, ya te dije deberías secártelas antes de irte. – Siguió lamiendo mejilla abajo.

Tragué saliva. –… ¿Dónde quieres llegar con esto? –

– ¿Hasta donde me dejarás? – Sonrió levemente.

– ¿E-Eh…? –

Sus labios se quedaron a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. – Veamos donde está el límite. – Empezó a lamerlo.

– ¡P-Para! – Puso su dedo en mi boca.

–No alces la voz. – Susurró. – ¿O quieres que la marimacho se entere de esto? – Sonrió y volvió a mi cuello.

Gruñí mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para que pudiera moverse por mi cuello más fácilmente.

– Austria…– Susurró irresistiblemente mientras movía su dedo por mis labios.

– D-Dime… – Le miré de reojo.

Subió hasta quedarse justo frente a mí. – ¿Quieres que siga? –

– Idiota… – Le miré. – ¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? – Me enrojecí algo más.

Sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a mi cuello y me besaba.

Me besó con tanta dulzura que se me erizó todo el cuerpo, cerré los ojos sintiendo con más énfasis aquél beso. Sus manos acariciaban mi cuello con suavidad, casi no parecía que fuera él, tan dulce y delicado. Separó un instante nuestros labios.

– No pareces el mismo. – Dije torpemente.

Levantó una ceja. – ¿Qué significa eso? –

– Este no eres tú, estas demasiado… cariñoso. – Dije en voz baja.

– ¿No quieres que lo sea? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca.

– Quiero que seas tu… – Miré hacia otro lado.

– Ya veo. – Cogió mi brazo y me llevó hacia la cama.

– ¡E-Espera¡¿Qué…?! – Me empujó hasta dejarme sentado en la cama.

– Shh – Volvió a besarme.

Me dejé llevar por aquellas cálidas manos que acariciaban mis mejillas y seguidamente el cuello. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca bruscamente, intenté imitar sus movimientos. Empujó mi rostro con el suyo, dejándome totalmente tumbado en la cama. Separó nuestros labios para dirigirse hacia mi oreja.

– No alces la voz. – Susurró.

Llevé mis manos a sus musculosos brazos y encogí un poco los hombros.

– ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? –

– S-Si… Creo… – Miré hacia otro lado.

Pasó su mano poco a poco por mi pecho hasta llegar al cuello, desabrochando el primer botón de la camisa. Empezó a lamer y a morder mi oreja.

– Ah, me está costando contenerme. – Murmuró mientras seguía en mi oreja.

– ¿Quién ha dicho que lo tengas que hacer? – Me noté mucho mas enrojecido que antes.

Rápidamente me miró con los ojos de par en par. No sabía si había dicho algo que no debía.

– ¿Q-Que pasa? – Dije nervioso.

– No deberías haber dicho eso… – Esbozó una pequeña media sonrisa.

– ¿Qué quieres d…? – Se lanzó hacia mi boca cortando mi frase bruscamente.

Rápidamente desabrochó los demás botones de la camisa, dejando mi pecho descubierto, pasó las uñas por los costados de mi cuerpo haciendo que arqueara toda la espalda a medida que sus manos pasaban, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Pasó la mano bajo mi espalda, haciendo que me pegara aún más a él. Tras ese largo e intenso beso, se separó de mis labios un instante para coger un poco de aire.

– Ya es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, ¿No crees? – Bajó las manos hasta mi cinturón.

– ¡¿Q-Quieres hacerlo a-aquí?! ¡¿A-Ahora?! ¡¿P-Pero que pasa si nos oyen?! – Medio susurré.

– ¿No serás capaz de contener tus gemidos? – Acercó su boca a mi cuello.

Me enrojecí más. – ¡C-Claro que seré capaz! –

– Bien, entonces eso significa que podré hacerte lo que quiera sin preocuparme por eso, ¿Verdad? – Sacó una gran sonrisa y volvió a lamer mi cuello mientras desabrochaba esta vez mi cinturón.

Subí un poco las caderas para que pudiera sacar con facilidad los pantalones mientras acariciaba suavemente sus brazos.

– Tengo que decir que tú tampoco pareces el mismo. – Dijo mientras bajaba mis pantalones y empezaba a desabrochar los suyos.

– ¿P-Por que no? – Pregunté algo extrañado.

– Nunca dejas ni que te toque el brazo, y mucho menos a mariazell. – Dijo subiendo uno de sus brazos dejando su pantalón a medio desabrochar. – ¿Por qué hoy te estas dejando? –

– P-Pues… – Miré hacia abajo enrojecido, no sabia como responder esa pregunta.

Cogió a mariazell y tiró de el. – Vamos Austria, dilo. – Dijo con su puñetera y seductora voz.

– Nhg… No… – Cerré rápidamente los ojos.

– Venga, di que anhelas que toque todo tu cuerpo, que anhelas mis labios, o que simplemente me deseas. – Acercó su rostro al mío, clavándome su mirada.

– Prusia…– Abrí levemente los ojos.

– ¿Si, Roderich? – Sonrió levemente, soltando a mariazell y quitándome las gafas.

Le miré todo sonrojado con los ojos algo entreabiertos. – H-Hazme tuyo…– Susurré temblorosamente.

Tras ver la cara que puso después de aquellas palabras sabía que ya no iba a poder parar si empezábamos con esto, pero aun así lo deseaba.

– Por supuesto que voy a hacerte mío, ¿A caso lo dudabas? – Bajó por completo sus pantalones, dejándolos junto a los míos en el suelo de la habitación.

Sonreí levemente. – ¿A que esperas para hacerlo? –

Se lanzó hacia mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo bruscamente, sus manos se dirigieron a mis calzoncillos, que extrañamente aún llevaba puestos, empezó a masajear la zona. Llevé una mano a mi boca para impedir que saliera cualquier gemido, mientras tanto, el seguía moviendo su mano.

– Antes te dije que podías dejar de controlarte… – Susurré con dificultad.

– Oh, cierto. – Me miró. – Gracias por recordármelo. – Sonrió mientras introducía la mano dentro de mis calzoncillos y los bajaba rápidamente.

Tras terminar de bajar los míos, bajó los suyos y lamió uno de mis muslos, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pene. Yo seguía con la mano en la boca, impidiendo que saliera cualquier sonido, mientras tanto, el empezaba a introducirlo en su boca bruscamente, empezó a moverse enérgicamente. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando algo de saliva y respirando más fuerte a medida que el se movía más rápido. Agarró con fuerza mis muslos, los cuales subió y separó levemente. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y cerré los ojos arqueando un poco la espalda. Empezó a besar mis muslos, empezando a subir por mi abdomen, besándolo también, pasó los labios poco a poco por mis pezones. Llevé las manos a su espalda, noté todas aquellas cicatrices, eso me hizo abrir un poco los ojos. Frente a nosotros había un gran armario lleno de espejos, pude ver cada milímetro nuestros cuerpos reflejados, como acariciaba firme, pero dulcemente todo mi cuerpo mientras mordía mis pezones. Miré el reflejo de sus ojos, y acto seguido miró el también, aparté la mirada algo avergonzado.

– Se nos ve bien así ¿Cierto? – Susurró tras subir hasta mi mejilla.

– B-Bueno… Si… – Le agarré con fuerza.

– Se otra manera en la que nos veríamos mucho mejor. – Rápidamente levantó un poco más mis piernas. – ¿Estas preparado? – Dijo con voz grave.

– Desde hace demasiado tiempo. – Me agarré a su cuello, acariciándolo con mis dedos mientras le besaba.

Introduciendo su lengua, bajó sus manos hasta mi culo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en el. Gemí levemente mientras volvía a ponerme una mano en la boca. Poco a poco introdujo otro dedo, dilatando mi entrada y moviéndolos cada vez más rápidamente.

– No estés tan tenso, si no te dolerá más. – Siguió moviendo sus dedos.

– Ah…S-Si… – Me relajé lo máximo que pude.

– Así está mejor. – Sacó sus dedos y se dispuso a introducir esta vez su pene.

Tragué saliva y noté como poco a poco lo introducía dentro de mí. Noté algo de dolor mezclado con placer, era una sensación extraña, no sabría a ciencia cierta como definirla. Lo introdujo casi del todo y me miró.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – Me preguntó

– N-No… Estoy bien. – Susurré mientras intentaba aguantar aquel dolor.

Empezó a mover sus caderas poco a poco, intentando hacerme el menor daño posible. Comencé a gemir levemente tras mi mano, el puso las suyas a los lados de mis hombros y subió el ritmo de aquel movimiento.

– Ngh… – Conseguí ahogar el gemido, aunque he de decir que me costó.

– No creí que fueras capaz de aguantar sin soltar ningún gemido. – Dijo tras una respiración agitada.

– Y soy capaz de aguantar más. – Dije mientras seguía intentando controlarme.

– ¿En serio? – Sonrió – Eso tengo que verlo. – Me embistió bruscamente.

– Ah… – Logré ahogarlo con dificultad.

Empezó a embestirme mucho más rápidamente, el dolor se iba trasformando poco a poco en placer, lo que hacía que fuera mucho más difícil contenerme. Le rodeé las caderas con las piernas y me agarré a su espalda, acercándole a mí. Bajó las manos hasta mis caderas, comenzando así a moverse más rápida y fuertemente, cada vez me costaba mas controlar mi cuerpo, algunos gemidos empezaban a escaparse.

– ¿Eso que oigo son gemidos? – Sonrió ampliamente.

– N-No… – Dije con bastante dificultad.

– Oh, venga. – Cogió mi cara y la inclinó hacia el lado donde se encontraban los espejos del armario, haciendo que me mirara en el reflejo. – Mírate, tu cara lo dice todo. – Se acercó a mi oreja. – Dime ahora que eso no son gemidos. – Susurró mientras volvía a moverse rápidamente.

– Ah…– Cerré los ojos, esta vez no pude contener algunos gemidos.

Lamió mi oreja. – ¿Lo hago tan bien que ya eres incapaz de controlar tu propio cuerpo?

– Nhg… – Me mordí el labio mientras me agarraba fuertemente a el.

Volvió a embestirme, esta vez algo mas bruscamente, no pude controlarme y solté un gemido algo agudo.

– No alces la voz. – Susurró.

Cada vez mis gemidos eran más fuertes, por mucho que intentara controlarme era imposible.

– Ah…Prusia, v-voy ha… – Bajé un poco las manos por su espalda y le acerqué a mi.

– Hazlo. – Dijo con voz grave.

– P-Pero seguro que no podré contenerme…– Empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

– He dicho que lo hagas. – Gruñió mientras volvía a embestirme con más fuerza, se lanzó contra mi cuello y me hizo un pequeño chupetón.

– Espe…Ah… – Cada vez mis gemidos eran más fuertes y altos. – Gil…Gil… – Noté su mirada clavándose en mi. – Gilbert…– Conseguí decir con dificultad su nombre, no pude hacer que no sonara a un gemido.

Me agarró con fuerza, pegándose aun mas a mi, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro mientras gemía el también.

V-Voy a… A… – Antes de que pudiera soltar ese gemido me beso, ahogándolo en su boca.

No pude aguantar mas, me agarré con fuerza a el antes de notar como se venía dentro de mí, los dos acabamos a la vez. Dejó su cuerpo encima del mío unos segundos para coger algo de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y ponerse a su lado.

– ¿Qué tal ha estado, eh? – Dijo con una respiración algo entrecortada.

Cerré los ojos. – Bueno, no ha estado mal. – Dije también con la misma respiración que él.

Me miró. – ¿Cómo que no ha estado mal? He estado alucinante, como siempre. – Dijo algo molesto.

Me incorporé poco a poco. – ¿En serio? ¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer? – Sonreí.

Grunió – Si no me faltaran fuerzas te ibas a enterar de lo que soy capaz de hacer en la cama –

– Espero que la próxima vez te superes. – Cogí mi ropa y empecé a vestirme.

Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué me miras así? –

– ¿Habrá una próxima vez? – Alzó una ceja.

Mierda… – Eh… bueno…–

Se incorporó y se puso detrás de mí, pasando las manos por mi pecho. – ¿Quieres repetir? – Susurró.

– ¿Y arriesgarnos otra vez? – Le miré

– Vamos, ¿no piensas que el riesgo es divertido? – Empezó a bajar las manos.

Tragué saliva.

– ¿No te excita? – Susurró en mi oreja.

En ese momento oímos la puerta de cristal abrirse.

– Mierda, acaba de llegar tu hermano, ¡suelta! – Le aparté los brazos.

– ¿Y que mas da que haya llegado? – Puso morritos.

Me dijo que en cuanto viniera iba a hablar contigo, sabes lo que significa eso, ¿No? – Me puse rápidamente los pantalones y camisa, me levanté y cogí las gafas.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

– Ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto a nadie, ¿Está claro? – Cogí el pomo de la puerta.

– Lo mismo digo. – Me miró.

Abrí la puerta y salí de aquella habitación, me encontré con Alemania en el pasillo.

– Ah, Alemania, ya estás aquí. – Me coloqué bien las gafas.

Alzó una ceja. – ¿Has hablado con Prusia? –

– Eh, bueno, mas o menos. –

– ¿En serio? ¿Te ha dejado entrar? – Juraría que si no me hubiera visto salir de allí no se lo creería.

– Si, es raro, ¿verdad? – Empecé a reír nerviosamente, no se me daba nada bien mentir. –

– ¿Qué es esa marca de tu cuello? – Observó mi cuello.

–¿Qué marca? – Me miré en el espejo que había a mi izquierda. – Oh, mierda… ¡No es nada! ¡T-Tengo que salir un momento a comprar, a-ahora vuelvo! – Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta y salí.

Fui al parque que había cerca de casa, me senté en uno de los bancos para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado, en ese momento me llegó un mensaje al móvil, era de… ¿Prusia? ¿Qué querrá este idiota ahora?

Gilbert Beilschmidt:

"Gilipollas, ten mas cuidado, casi te pilla"

Roderich Edelstein:

"¡¿Yo el gilipollas?! ¡Pero si has sido tú el que ha dejado la marca!"

Empezamos a mandarnos mensajes debatiendo sobre quien tenia la razón, estuvimos el resto de la tarde así.

Tengo que admitirlo, ese jodido alemán me tenía totalmente ciego, se había convertido en una droga para mí, me enganchó a el como si de éxtasis se tratara.


End file.
